Everything Rides On Hope Now
by Asherstonn
Summary: Stable Queen AU - Regina doesn't have to send Daniel away to take away his pain. (and a small detail, Regina didn't have to use Daniel's ring to get the apple from Jefferson's hat).


"Stop... the pain..." Daniel pleaded, clenching his hand against his chest as his breathing became more labored.

Regina put her hands on his shoulders, trying to get him to look at her, but it was obvious that he was in a great deal of pain. "How?!" she demanded as tears rolled down her cheeks. "How do I stop it?!" She had begun to plead with him; she could hardly stand seeing him in so much torment.

"I don't know..." he croaked as he collapsed to his knees, one arm on the ground bracing himself while the other remained clenched tightly against his chest.

Regina crouched down in front of him and caressed the side of his face tenderly with her palm, pained by the agony she saw in his eyes. "Daniel..." she whispered, "Stand up." She braced her hands under his arms and used every bit of strength she could muster to pull him up from the ground. "I have an idea."

Regina clamped her eyes shut as she focused on the item in a small, velvet lined box buried deeply in her closet. With her eyes closed and her open palm held out before her, she concentrated all of her energy on that object before a puff of purple smoke suddenly appeared before her. When the smoke cleared, a small, golden ring laid in the center of her open palm; the emblem of their love.

"My ring..." he managed to say with a great deal of effort as a bead of sweat dripped from his brow, "You still have it."

"Of course I do, Daniel," she stated with a chuckle, laughing at the thought that she might ever get rid of it. She slipped the small band on her ring finger nervously, taking a deep breath.

"Okay," she said, letting out a sigh. Looking toward Daniel, she noticed a change in his eyes, Regina realized that he was not himself; there was a rage in his eyes. He lunged toward her, letting out an angry shout as he stretched his hand out toward her, like he had done just moments before, when he had wrapped his hands around her neck.

As he came toward her, she thrust her left hand forward against his hand, and it was like a force held him back. She looked into his eyes as tears poured from her own as she waited for a change to come; but the magic from the ring appeared only strong enough to hold him back from her.

There was only other thing Regina thought could be strong enough to break this curse. Disregarding all logic, she lowered her hand, releasing whatever force that had been holding Daniel back. His eyes burned with rage as he came toward her; this was her last chance to save him, because if she was not successful, she was afraid that the stable might be the last place she would ever see. She backed away from him as he slowly approached her until he began advancing on her quickly. Before his hand could make it to her throat again, she clasped his face in her hands and pressed her lips fiercely against his, riding solely on hope.

The muscles in his body relaxed and he melted into her and wrapped her up in his strong arms. Regina pulled away reluctantly, needing to know if her theory had been correct. That horrid fiery look in his eyes had subsided, and he was back to normal; this was _her_ Daniel. "Is the pain gone?"

Daniel nodded assuredly, "It is," he stated with a smile. "I don't know how you did it...but it's gone." He rested his hand on his chest as if he were double checking.

She reached her hand forward, laying her hand over his, "You mean..." she swallowed deeply, "You're really here? And you're alive? Can this really be happening?" She started to feel light headed. She was sure it was the overwhelming plethora of emotions she was currently plagued with; and maybe also the fact that she hadn't eaten since early that morning. "I just need to sit down, I think." She plopped down on a bale of hay and Daniel followed suit, sliding in next to her.

He took her hand in his and filled the spaces between her fingers with his, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth along the back of her hand.

"Daniel?"

"Yes, Regina?" he asked, waiting a moment for her reply.

"I've missed you." She looked up to him coyly, her bangs hanging down in front of her eyes.

He carefully tucked her hair behind her ear and tipped her chin up, "And I've missed you, my love." He gently stroked her cheek, grazing his fingers along her jawline as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Regina leaned into him, pressing her forehead against his as another tear streamed down her cheek. She bit her lip hard, attempting not to break down again, but to no avail. Her body shuddered as the soft sobs began.

Daniel pulled away so he could look at her, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Regina," he started, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Her sobs became labored chuckles as her lips curled into a petite smile. "Yes, I'm alright. It's just... I just can't believe you're really here." She took his face into her hands, their noses barely an inch away from one another. She began to ask if it was really him again, but as she bore into his eyes she knew it was him. With that, she pressed her lips against his, her heart fluttering out of control. This feeling was so foreign to her; she had felt completely dead inside for the last thirty years, that she had forgotten what it felt like to actually _feel. _


End file.
